


A proposal

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, it's not what you are thinking...maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Steve has a proposition for Danny....
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say about this one beside I was bored...

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
